1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple pin connector for use with a multiple conductor cable which is adapted for use in the geophysical industry. Specifically, this invention relates to a connector for multiple conductor cables which, when cooperating with an identical connector, forms a locked assembled connector device wherein the connectors are joined together by a keyway and key when in an assembled position and which is adapted to be positively separated and disassembled by rotation of a stirrup interlock.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide a connecting device for multiple wire electrical cables. In certain electrical cable assemblies, a multi-conductor cable is adapted to have a male connector at one end and a female connector socket at the other end. In order to assemble a plurality of multiple conductor cables together, a female connector socket of one cable is mated with the male connector of another cable.
In the geophysical field, it is usually necessary to connect a plurality of cables together in order to enable the recording and collection of seismic data and to permit operation of seismic data acquisition and processing equipment and components.
Typically, in the geophysical field, a plurality of cables are arranged such that it would be difficult to insure that a male-to-female relationship exists between one end of a cable connector and a second end of a cable connector. To this extent, a number of multi-conductor cable connectors are known in the art. One such multi-conductor cable connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,511. The multi-conductor cable connector of U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,511 utilizes a male connector and female connector socket assembled in a side-by-side relationship to permit an identical connector to mate with a male connector and female connector socket in forming an assembled connector. Upon connection, a rotatable locking ring is provided for each engaging male connector and female connector socket that is rotated into a locking position to lock the two mini connectors and hold them from moving apart or into a second unlocking position which allows two connectors to be moved apart and separated.
In the multi-conductor cable connector described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,511, it is necessary that both locking rings be rotated into an unlocking position before the two identical connectors can be separated. If only a single locking ring is rotated into an unlocking position with the other locking ring remaining in locking position, any attempt to open or pull apart the multi-conductor cable connectors may result in bending of the pins or otherwise damage the connection therebetween. Further, in order to disassemble an assembled connector formed of two multi-conductor cable connectors, it is necessary to rotate both locking members into an unlocking position and to physically pull apart the two connectors.
Another cable connector is disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 881,128 which comprises a connector having a hermaphrodite male and female insert which has a rectangular or square geometrical dimension. In the connector disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 881,128, elongated male connector pins and elongated female connector sockets are orientated in parallel spaced relationship and in an identical pattern and orientated generally perpendicular to the long internal axis of the cable such that any longitudinal tension on the cable would be resisted by the sure strength of the pins and sockets.
Geo Space Corporation, located at Houston, Texas, through its Canadian subsidiary, Geo Space Canada Ltd., offered for sale and sold a cable connector generally known as a VCC multiple cable connector. The VCC cable connector generally utilized the male and female connector components described in Canadian Pat. No. 881,128, together with an unlocking cam member, which was adapted to enable the user to separate, by means of the cam, an assembled connecting device formed of two identical cable connectors into two separate components. The unlocking cam included a cam surface which, upon rotation of the unlocking cam, urged the two identical cable connectors in opposite directions, disengaging the male pins and female sockets to enable the user to easily disassemble the cable connector.
Geo Space Corporation of Houston, Tex., offered for sale and sold a multi-conductor cable connector having circular shaped inserts wherein each insert was comprised solely of all male pins or all female sockets which was adapted to cooperate with an identical connector to enable the male pins to engage in electrical connection with the female sockets upon connection of two identical connectors together to form an assembled locked unit. In addition, the connector further included an unlocking cam member which operated in substantially the same manner as the unlocking cams utilized in the VCC cable connector described above.
Cannon ITT offers for sale and sells a Geophysical Series Hermaphroditic Connector which utilizes a recognized 170-second electrical contact circular hermaphroditic land cable connector designed for the geophysical industries for use in hostile environments. The ITT connector comprises a circular shaped insert having two areas, each of which is semi-circular in shape wherein one area comprises male pins and a second area comprises female sockets. The insert is adapted to be connected to one end of the cable, and cooperates with another end of the cable having an identical connector to form a cable connecting means. The connection and disconnection of the single insert connector is accomplished manually or, in order to insure an important mechanical connection, a mounting housing can be used in order to bolt an insert from a cable and a mating member together to form, assemble and connect together a single insert which is joined together by bolts or other fastening means.